Let Me Know Your Heart
by Ichikawa Hikaru
Summary: "kumohon, sekali ini saja. Setuh aku, biarkan aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan..." saat itu juga pertahanan pria itu runtuh, dia membalik keadaan dan mulai mencium setiap inci tubuh sang wanita. /A GAAINO FANFIC, ONESHOT. R&R!


Desclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Believe © Ichikawa Hikaru

Rate : T + / M-

This story is originally mine. A GaaraIno fanfic.

_Dengan apa lagi harus kuyakinkan hatimu?_

_Ini, robek saja dadaku, ambil jantungku._

_Kau akan menemukan cinta disana. Untukmu._

_Sangat besar_

_Bahkan jika kau berusaha memasukkan cinta itu dalam hatimu sendiri_

_Maka hatimu akan meledak dalam kebahagiaan._

_Kau hanya tak mau merasakan itu, sayang._

Ino Yamanaka memasuki bar hotel dengan percaya diri. Stiletto 7cm itu berkeletuk diatas permukaan lantai berlapis kayu mewah yang sudah diplelitur yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, karena wanita dari keluarga Yamanaka itu selalu menghabiskan malam akhir pekannya di bar hotel tersebut. Selalu yang dimulai sejak sebulan yang lalu, penyebabnya adalah pianist muda itu baru tertangkap matanya pada minggu malam yang cerah, sangat berbeda dengan malam ini. Angin bertiup kencang diluar, meniup keras pohon dan tumbuhan penghias di sekitar halaman hotel yang luas. Wanita cantik itu memegang gelas martini dan bersandar di jendela besar yang ada di sisi kanan panggung, diam-diam menikmati music jazz lembut yang sedang dimainkan oleh band yang sudah dikontrak oleh hotel tersebut untuk bermain setiap malam sebagai penghibur para tamu yang malam itu tidak terlalu ramai. Padahal malam akhir pekan, apakah karena hujan? Ino Yamanaka memandang jauh ke jalan raya, lalu lintas cenderung lancar, mobil-mobil yang terlihat kecil dibawahnya. Wanita itu sesekali meneguk kecil martininya, begitu habis seorang pelayan wanita berpakaian seragam pelayan bar hotel tersebut datang membawa nampan yang diatasnya ada bergelas-gelas minuman dari beralkohol hingga hanya soda biasa dengan satu tangan.

"Minumannya lagi _Miss_?"

"Ya. _Thanks_" Ino Yamanaka meletakkan gelas kosong di atas nampan dan mengambil segelas Margarita sebagai gantinya. Cairan berwarna agak kehijauan itu membakar tenggorokannya dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit merasa hangat dimalam yang dingin. Pelayan itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan sang wanita yang kembali terpaku dalam lamunannya.

"Selamat malam, _ladies_ and _gentleman_! Saya harap anda menikmati malam yang menyenangkan dan terima kasih telah memilih bar hotel kami sebagai tempat untuk menghabiskan malam akhir pekan. Malam ini band kami akan menemani anda sampai fajar menjelang. Malam ini adalah malam yang spesial, seperti malam-malam minggu belakangan, seorang teman saya hadir untuk menghibur anda semua dengan permainan piano nya yang memukau…" sang vokalis band mulai berbicara setelah lagu ke 8 selesai dimainkan. Sepertinya teman si vokalis band menarik perhatian sang Yamanaka, buktinya wanita itu tidak lagi memperhatikan jalanan, wanita itu menatap lurus sang vokalis yang sedang bercuap di depan.

"Malam semakin larut, dan tidak ingin memperpanjang waktu lagi, _please welcome on the stage, _Sabaku Gaara!" sang vokalis berkata dengan semangat. Kali ini perhatian Ino Yamanaka sepenuhnya tercurah pada grand piano hitam megah yang tersorot diatas panggung. Ruangan di sekitar mendadak menjadi gelap, penerangan hanya bersumber dari lampu sorot yang menyoroti grand piano itu. Wanita itu hanya memfokuskan pandangan pada piano tanpa menghiraukan sekitar, tapi Ino merasakan ada seseorang yang berjalan melaluinya. Samar-samar wanita itu dapat mencium wangi Armani code yang lembut dari orang yang melewatinya.

Pria muda itu berambut merah bata, muncul dari kegelapan dan berjalan kasual kebawah lampu sorot dan langsung duduk menghadapi grand piano yang tampak berkesan malam itu. Dibawah cahaya putih lampu sorot, paras wajah tampan itu tersaji menggiurkan bagi para wanita yang hadir di bar hotel. Tidak ada ekspresi berarti yang ditunjukkan sang pria, tapi dari rahang yang terlihat kokoh, hidung mancung yang tak berlebihan, bulu mata yang tebal, dan sepasang torquise yang memandang hampa pada piano yang ada didepannya membuat pria itu sanggup melelehkan hati para wanita tanpa pria yang dipanggil Sabaku Garaa itu susah-susah melakukan sesuatu untuk menarik perhatian. Bahkan lengkungan hitam dibawah matanya tidak mengurangi pesona Sabaku Garaa.

Sabaku Garaa mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. Comme Amour mengalun lembut dari tuts-tuts piano yang ditekan oleh jari-jari yang panjang nan putih milik sang pria. Membuat suasana menjadi hangat walau sang pianist sendiri menunjukan ekspresi dingin. Lagu semakin mendekati akhir, Sabaku Garaa menyadari seorang pelayan berjalan naik keatas panggung sambil membawa minuman, bukan sembarang minuman melainkan minuman kesukaannya. Orange vodka diletakkan diatas piano dengan secarik kertas menyertainya. Comme amour telah selesai dimainkan dengan indah dan diakhiri dengan memukau para pendengar ketika pelayan itu berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Tanpa memeriksa dulu secarik kertas yang menyertai Orange vodka tersebut, Sabaku Garaa langsung menyambar gelas itu dan menandaskannya dalam 3 teguk. Tanpa bicara Sabaku Garaa melanjutkan permainannya yang kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya. Love Story, Fur elise, Back vedeline, Fantasie Improptu bergantian mengalir, mengisi atmosfir di dalam bar dengan lembut. Riuh rendah pengunjung yang tidak ramai malam itu berhenti sepanjang tarian jari-jari panjang Sabaku Gaara di tuts-tuts piano. Antara menikmati dan terpukau, mereka merasakan keduanya.

Tak terasa lagu terakhir mengalun. Prelude in C minor dari Paganini mengakhiri penampilan Sabaku Gaara dengan sempurna malam itu. Pria itu berdiri kemudian ber ojigi sebelum akhirnya turun dari panggun dengan diiringi tepukan tangan dari para pengunjung ber hotel malam itu. Saabaku Gaara turun tanpa memperdulikan gelas kosong dan memo kecil yang tertempel disampingnya.

Sabaku Gaara duduk di bar, memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Hampir tengah malam, pengunjung sedikit demi sedikit bukannya berkurang, malah makin bertambah.

"Silahkan."

Lagi-lagi Orange Vodka. Sabaku Gaara melirik dengan ekor matanya sebelum menyambar lagi gelas itu dan menandaskannya lagi dalam 3 tegukan tanpa berkata sedikitpun. Tanpa diminta sang pelayan terus member gelas baru dengan minuman yang sama, dan Sabaku Gaara selalu menandaskannya dalam 3 teguk tanpa berkata. Tetapi setelah gelas keempat si pelayan tidak mengganti gelasnya dengan gelas yang baru. Namun Saabaku Gaara tidak berkomentar apapun. Pria itu malah berjalan kesebrang ruangan, ke jendela kaca besar. 15 menit lagi tengah malam, pengunjung makin ramai, namun tidak sampai membuat tempat itu menjadi sesak. Pria itu sendirian memandang jauh pada gemerlap kota yang indah, namun keindahan itu tak terpantul di sepasang torqouise milik Sabaku Gaara. Itu hanya kota dengan lampu-lampu. Setiap kota punya lampu. Tidak lebih.

"Apa kau selalu seperti itu? Minum tanpa perduli apakah mungkin ada seseorang yang akan memasukkan sesuatu kedalam minumanmu?"

Saabaku Gaara merasakan sesosok wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya, berbicara padanya namun pandangan orang itu mengikuti arah pandangan matanya. Mereka pun berbicara tanpa melihat sosok satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak mungkin memasukkan sesuatu kedalam minumanku."

"Aku memasukkan sesuatu kedalam yang ini." Wanita itu menyodorkan satu gelas dengan cairan yang sama dengan 4 gelas yang diminum pria iu tadi tanpa melihat sang pria.

Gaara melirik sosok itu dengan ekor matanya sebelum memutar tubuhnya kearah wanita itu dan bersandar miring di jendela kaca besar. Sabaku Gaara tidak melakukan apapun terhadapa gelas yang ada di tangan sang wanita hingga sang wanita ikut memutar tubuh kea rah lawan bicaranya dan menggoyangkan gelas itu sedikit seakan menyuruh Sabaku Gaara mengambil gelas itu. Akhirnya Saabaku Gaara mengambil gelas yang berisi Orange vodka itu, hanya memegang tanpa berniat meminumya.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir kalau aku memasukkan sesuatu kedalam minuman itu, Gaara-san? Kau tahu, kalau aku memang berniat begitu aku bisa saja menaruhnya digelas mu yang sebelumnya." Wanita itu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku bukan baru pertama kali baru bertemu denganmu, Ino-san." Gaara kembali membuang pandangannya kearah kota berlampu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau belum juga mengerti? Apa salahnya jika melakukannya dengan ku?"

"Aku melakukannya untuk uang, bukan untuk cinta." Balas pria itu dingin.

Ino Yamanaka hanya bisa tertunduk, rasanya ingin menangis lagi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya wanita itu ditolak oleh pria yang berada didepannya. Sejak mereka berkuliah di dempat yang sama, mereka adalah teman yang baik. Tapi benih cinta itu mulai tumbuh diantara keduanya, atau hanya di hati Ino Yamanaka sendiri? Entahlah. Tapi wanita itu menyangka Sabaku Gaara juga memiliki perasaan yang sama karena pria itulah yang selalu perduli pada dirinya, tidak meninggalkannya walau pria itu menolaknya berkali-kali. Ya, itu pasti cinta.

"Gaara-kun…" Ino Yamanaka mengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat kedalam mata Saabaku Gaara, "lihat aku… apa yang kurang dari ku?" mata gadis itu terlihat terluka, lagi. Gaara bisa melihat itu dari ekor matanya. Wanita yang selalu menjadi sasaran kedua torquise itu hampir menangis lagi, karena dirinya. Dengan cepat Gaara mengatur ekspresi lagi, kembali membangun sebuah benteng besar dalam hatinya, memasang ekspresi yang paling dingin yang pernah ia punya.

"Uang. Aku tahu kau punya banyak, tapi kau tidak akan pernah menghabiskannya dengan ku bukan? Aku butuh uang, Yamanaka-san, aku tidak butuh cintamu."

_Tidak._

_Tidak, Gaara-kun. _

_Sejak kapan kau seperti ini?_

"BAIK! Aku akan bayar berapa pun tarif mu! Kau harus tidur dengan ku sekarang juga!" Kini air mata Ino Yamanaka benar-benar berderai. Sabaku Gaara terbeliak, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja didengarnya. Sabaku Gaara sangat kaget, mengapa wanita ini bisa sampai sejauh ini?

" Maaf tapi aku memilih sendiri siapa yang akan jadi pelangganku, dan maaf Yamanaka-san, kau tidak akan pernah jadi salah satunya." balas pria itu dingin .

"Apa lagi kali ini Gaara-kun? ! Aku bilang aku akan membayarmu! " tangis wanita itu semakin keras, mereka mulai menjadi pusat perhatian. Dengan cepat Gaara-menandaskan minumannya dan menarik Ino pergi dari bar itu.

Sabaku Gaara menyeret keluar Ino Yamanaka hingga saat ini mereka berada di koridor kamar, tidak ada siapapun, karena kamar-kamar dilantai itu adalah kamar-kamar terbaik yang dipunyai hotel itu dan tentu saja harganya sangaat mahal.

"Gaara-kun….kenapa? Aku hanya sangat mencintaimu, apa yang salah dengan itu?" tubuh dan suara gadis itu bergetar, membuat hati Gaara sakit, ingin rasanya pria itu memeluknya, menenangkan wanita itu seperti biasa, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan saat Ino Yamanaka sedang bersedih. Tpi kali ini wanita itu sudah kelewatan dan Sabaku Gaara tentu saja tidak akan tinggal diam dengan hal ini.

"Ino—"

**Deg.**

Seketika Sabaku Gaara merasakan panas disekujur tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa aneh, perutnya mulai bergeliat dan melihat wanita yang ada di depannya…dengan gaun cocktail yang terbuka…

"Apa yang kau masukkan kedalam minumanku Ino? " geram Sabaku Gaara yang membuat tangis wanita itu berhenti. Wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya, dan melihat kondisi Gaara saat itu…membuatnya memerah serta kaku.

"A-Aku…a-aku…"

"PERGI! ! ! " bentak Sabaku Gaara dengan sekuat tenaga. Pemuda itu sudah terduduk dengan kaki kanan berselonjor sedang kaki kiri ditekuk untuk membenamkan wajahnya.

"Tidak! Gaara-kun biar—"

"PERGILAH INO! " Ino Yamanaka yang tadinya hendak membungkuk untuk membantu Sabaku Gaara terkejut lagi dengan bentakan yang membuat tubuhnya kaku seketika. Sedetik kemudian Ino tetap memaksa tubuhnya untuk menarik tubuh Gaara dan membopongnya.

"Ino…tolong, pergilah…" Gaara berkata lemah saat mereka memasuki salah satu kamar dilantai tersebut. Sebelumnya Ino sudah merencanakan ini, tapi dia ragu kalau rencananya akan berhasil. Tapi diluar dugaannya rencana ini berjalan walau tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan.

Ino Yamanaka melepas tubuh Sabaku Gaara diatas kasur king size berseprai maroon sehingga tubuh pemuda itu terbaring melintang. Nafas pria itu mulai tidak teratur, dia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama, tidak bila ada wanita itu ada didekatnya. Ino memperbaiki posisi tubuh Gaara, melepas sepatu pria itu dan membuka blazernya. Lalu wanita itu menarik keatas gaun terusan selututnya hingga ke paha dan menduduki perut pria itu. Ino ragu, wanita itu sendiri takut karena ini walaupun bukan pertama baginya, tapi ini adalah hal pertama dengan orang yang benar-benar dia cintai. Wanita itu tertunduk dan mencengkram kemeja putih milik Gaara dengan erat, mencoba menahan tangis sekuat yang Ia bisa.

"Gaara-kun…kumohon, sekali ini saja…setuh aku…biarkan aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan…" saat itu juga pertahanan Sabaku Gaara, pria itu membalik keadaan dan kali ini dialah yang menduduki wanita itu dan mulai menciumi setiap inci tubuh Ino Yamanaka.

Malam itu sepasang pria dan wanita melepaskan perasaan mereka masing-masing, membiarkan semua berjalan sesuai kehendak mereka walau bertentangan dengan kehendak takdir. Melepaskan cinta dari hati masing-masing dan menyatukannya sehingga keduanya sekilas bagai melihat nirwana. Malam itu, malam yang amat spesial bagi keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

**~oOo~**

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara-kun! "

"Gaara-kun…Aku mencintaimu! "

Hampir pukul 8, Sabaku Gaara masih memandang wajah damai wanita yang tertidur atau lebih tepatnya jatuh pingsan disampingnya. Mereka baru mengakhirinya pukul 6, itupun karena Ino Yamanaka tak kuat lagi menampung hysteria yang pria itu tawarkan sehingga membuat wanita itu jatuh pingsan.

Dengan pelan pria itu turun dari tempat tidur, mengumpulkan pakaiannya sendiri yang sudah tersebar di ruangan dan memakainya tanpa membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Setelah berpakaian lengkap Sabaku Gaara mengambil pena dan kertas yang ada di dalam laci meja disamping tempat tidur dan menulis sesuatu sambil sesekali melihat wajah damai sang wanita. Ino Yamanaka tidur dalam senyuman, sehingga membuat wajah wanita itu hampir seperti malaikat, setidaknya bagi Sabaku Gaara, dan pemikiran itu membuat Gaara tersenyum kecil. Ya, Ino memang malaikat.

Gaara meletakkan lagi kertas dan pena itu diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur, kemudian merongoh sesuatu dari saku dalam bazernya. Itu…sebuah cincin. Cincin yang sederhana tapi sangat indah, terbuat dari emas putih polos dengan ukiran rumit mengitarinya. Pria itu mengecup cicin itu khidmad sebelum menaruhnya pelan diatas kertas tadi yang telah ditulisi. Kemudian pria itu berbalik keluar ke ruang tamu dan menyambar bunga matahari yang ada di vas dan kembali ke kamar dan meletakkannya dekat dengan cincin. Setelah itu Sabaku Gaara mengangkat telepon yang tergantung di sudut ruangan dan menelepon layanan kamar untuk membawa sarapan pagi.

Sabaku Gaara memandangi wajah putih Ino dengan lembut, namun sedi saat yang bersamaan. Perlahan Gaara menunduk lalu kemudian menecup bibir Ino Yamanaka dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, lalu berbisik lirih di telinga sang wanita yang masih tertidur dalam bahagia.

"Aku belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang,jadi… tunggu aku, Ino. "

Sabaku Gaara berbalik pergi, menjauh.

Menjauh dari Ino Yamanaka.

Yang tengah tertidur dalam kebahagiaan.

**~oOo~**

_Terbuat dari apa cinta sehingga bisa membuat tertawa pada angin bahagia_

_atau menangis pada sampai ingin merobek dada?_

**-OWARI-**

Hai Minna-san! Lama ga ketemu ya~ maaf kalo ya hamba masih ada hutang 2 tapi malah berani bikin one shot! Untuk yang everlasting, hamba mengucapkan beribu terimakasih untuk readers-san yang terus support, sebenarnya hamba bukan kena wb, tapi Cuma males ngetik hahaha. Udah buat konsep tapikonsepnya tinggal dikota asal hamba, dan sekarang hamba lagi di Bandung! ! ! persiapan SNMPTN nih, doain hamba lulus di FIB Sastra Jepang Unpad ya minna-san m(_ _)m

Oh ya, by the way siapa yang nonton live concertnya Laruku di senayan kemaren ? Hamba nonton stage act nya Hyde sama Ken di yutup, kocak abis BHAAHAHAHAHA ternyata kalo Hyde + suling bamboo = EPIC FAIL! ! LOOOL XD dan quote ken paling keren, "by the way busway" ROTFL XD

At last,

**REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! (^O ^ ) 9**

kampaiii** ! ! ! !**

**ICHIKAWA HIKARU.**


End file.
